Packaging for individually wrapped food products often consists of a carton that may be opened and closed to allow consumers access to the products inside. The carton is generally made of an opaque material that does not provide visual access to the contents of the container. This can inconvenience consumers by not allowing them to quickly assess the number of remaining food products and can also lower the probability of consumption of the food products. Moreover, typical cartons require the consumer to reopen and close the carton every time a food product is desired, causing further inconvenience and preventing easy access to the contents.
To alleviate these inefficiencies, it may be desirable to utilize an improved packaging carton that provides convenience to the consumer by allowing visual access to the food products contained therein. It may also be desirable to utilize a packaging carton that provides consumers with two options for easily opening the carton. It may be still more desirable to utilize a container with these characteristics that still efficiently uses space by providing upright storage.
It is an object of the invention to provide packaging cartons that, amongst other features and advantages, address these objectives. It is an object of certain embodiments of the invention to provide a packaging carton for food products. It is an object of other embodiments of the invention to provide a method for making a packaging carton for food products. These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention or of certain embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure and description of exemplary embodiments.